Paw Patrol: Ally
by Joebops35
Summary: Joey finds a new hobby of playing guitar and becomes a spotlight...


Paw Patrol: Ally

Joey POV

I woke up quite early this November morning for no reason what so ever. When I woke up, I saw a bright yellow thing in the storage closet in the lookout. So I dug it out and saw, that it was a guitar. I didn't know if it was Jimi Hendrix's or it was just a Les Paul ( It's a type of guitar). So I don't know why, but I just started playing it. I tried a couple chords from Seven Nation Army, but had no luck. But suddenly, I started playing, well, my own song. It kind of sounded like Wonderwall (you: oh my god I don't know half of these songs, just stop kid!). But I started to hear Chase wake up, but I kept playing.

Chase: Hey Joey, what are you doing?

Joey: Huh, what! I uh, was just looking at the guitar.

Chase: When I woke up, I heard a beautiful sound of something like a GUITAR. Hmmmm? I wonder who that was?

Joey: Ok, I was playing it, sorry.

Chase: Sorry! Keep playing, you sound great.

Joey started playing it again and gradually started to feel more comfortable. By that point, all the pups, even Ryder were watching him jam.

Rocky: How does he do it?

Joey put the guitar down.

Joey: Boy, does playing a guitar get your hands tired.

Ryder: Joey, how did you play that good.

Joey: I feel like I'm being one on one interviewed on the news. Well, I woke up early and saw it in the closet because I was bored and started playing, my own song. But actually taught myself how to play Aerosmith Dream On (In real life that's actually true).

Listen, (actual lyrics) Every time I look in the mirror, lines on my face gettin' clearer. The past is gone like dusk to dawn, isn't that the way everybody's got their dues in life to pay, I know, what nobody knows, where it comes and where it goes!

Chase: Yeah! Go Joey!

Ryder: Your vocals are amazing also.

Joey: thanks!

Ryder: We should try out the band with Joey.

All except Ryder: Yeah!

Chase: Maybe we could play Aerosmith.

Skye: I love Aerosmith.

When they started practicing...

Ryder: Ok, what are you going to play?

Chase: Maybe, Sweet Emotion.

Rocky: Sure, I could do the beginning part.

Joey: Go!

Intro...

Joey: You're talking 'bout things that no body cares, you're wearin' out things that no body wears (Ok, I'm just gonna skip a little because you'd probably get bored of just reading the lyrics) Sweet emotion! Sweet emotion!

Ryder: Yeah! Go Joey, go pups!

Joey: I wonder why now, I can play other songs?

*Phone Ring*

Mayor Goodway: Hi Ryder!

Ryder: Hi Mayor Goodway, what's wrong?

Mayor Goodway: The talent show is today at 12:00, could you possibly participate in it?

Ryder: I forgot about that, sure. Our new member Joey is amazing at guitar!

Mayor: Ok Great, see you at 12:00

Ryder: Bye! Pups, we're going to the talent show! We're playing in the paw patrol band again.

Joey: Yay! I get to play live! That's so cool, I could be like Jimmy Page with Led Zeppelin.

Ryder: Great simile, good one, I like it.

Once they got to the stage...

Joey: Ok guys, we are playing Sweet Emotion, Dream On and last, I will play my solo. Got it?

All except Joey: Got it!

Joey: Rocky, Go!

You're talkin' 'bout things that nobody cares

You're wearin' out things that nobody wears

You're call in' my name but you gotta make clear

I can't say baby where I'll be in a year (skip)

Sweet emotion! Sweet emotion!

(Skip to end of whole talent show)

A pup named Ally was watching the talent show from the side walk because she was alone, and she was love struck when she saw Joey on stage.

Ally was a Black and white Birder Collie with crystal blue eyes

The next day, Joey and Chase were taking a walk...

Ally: Wait, that's him! The guitarist for the Paw Patrol.

Ally or Joey weren't paying attention to the sidewalk and bumped into each other.

Joey: Oops, sorry are you ok?

Ally stared at Joey until he said something.

Joey: Are you ok now?

Ally: Yes, I'm fine

Ally: Hi, I'm ally, your the guitarist for the Paw Patrol right.

Joey: Yes, I am, people must know me. Hi, Ally.

Chase: Hi, I'm the drummer for the Paw Patrol, Chase.

Ally: Hiya, Chase!

Chase: Are you lost?

Ally: Uh, kind of. I'm actually alone.

Joey: Alone!

Ally: Yep, alone.

Chase: was it really scary.

Ally: well once you get used to it, it's pretty much second nature.

Chase: Do you want to come back to the lookout with us?

Ally: Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you guys.

Joey: It's ok, you can.

Ally: Ok, thanks you guys!

Once they got to the lookout...

Chase: Ryder, meet Ally. Ally, meet Ryder. Ally is harmless.

Ally: Hi Ryder!

Ryder: Hi, Ally!

after that, again Ally stared at Joey until he said something.

Joey: Hey, are you ok, do you need energy, like food, cause' you keep staring at something.

Ally: No, I'm fine, I'm just, uh, tired.

Joey: Ok, well taking a nap is always a good choice.

Ally POV (introspection talking in third person)

My gosh Ally, snap out of it, he's so handsome, but I can't say it now, that would be totally weird plus, he would probably say no. Maybe if he starts to like you than your dreams will come into action. But still, this is amazing, I get to meet my idol.

Chase: Joey, do you want to come play our instruments with us?

Joey: Sure! But, could Ally play?

Chase: Sure!

Ally was playing Rythym guitar (Rythym guitar is like the guitar that is quiet like bass).

Joey: Ok guys, what should we play?

Rubble: Maybe, Led Zeppelin, stairway to heaven?

All except Joey: Sure!

Joey Go! There's a lady that's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

After the song...

Ryder: pups, that was extraordinarily astounding! I've never heard anything better

Ally started to cry a little bit from the beautiful sound of Joey's voice

Ally (Introspection): ok, Ally just tell him

Ally: Great performance Joey, your voice is amazing!

Joey: Thank you for the compliment!

Ally felt it at that moment like Arnold Shwartzanager was yelling,"Come on! Do it!" She, kissed Joey. Fortunately, none of the pups saw. Joey felt like he beat The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, that's how good he felt.

Later in the evening Joey was in his pup house.

Joey: Hmmm, Joseph. Think for a second, remember you were spying on Chase and Skye. Oh, it's called karma. Well, next time, think before you do!


End file.
